Scott the PFU
by Miss Kamui
Summary: This is a story about a boy and his power hungery older brother


P.F.U. By Andrea Vargas  
  
"KAMUI wake up." A boy said standing beside him it was his older brother Daisaku "It's time for your lessons." He said with a smile. "No! I don't want to! You can't make me!" Kamui screamed while pulling the covers back over his head. Daisaku grew angry. He pulled the blankets off Kamui then tugged him out of his bed and said. "You better get your ass out of bed. You are the prince of the Kat clan. You have many responsibilities to up hold! So stop acting like a little a shit and act like how you are suppose to, like a well behave Prince." "O.K O.K. you don't have to get bicthy about it bro I'm up" "Now get your ass into gear Kamui!" Daisaku replied to Kamui while pointing to his changing room. While Kamui was getting ready, Daisaku was practicing casting spells and summoning his sword of redemption in the family garden. His father Lord frank walked over to Daisaku and said, "Wow Daisaku you can control your mystic powers very well. Some day you'll make a great Lord of this clan. But I have some bad news. I was going over the family scripture and it said when the lord of this clan has two sons. The one born with the crest shape birthmark on his head is suppose to be the successor to the thrown and become the lord of this clan. The only way you could ever become leader is if your brother gives up his position to the thrown or die. I know you really wanted to become Lord when I'm gone but we have to follow the scripture. I can't brake the tradition that's been past down from generation to generation. Please for give me." Lord frank looked at his oldest sons eyes as they went blank and hazed with a rage. Daisaku's eyes grew cold and evil. He stair at his father then started to laugh an evil laugh. He turned around and started to walk away when he stopped in his tracks and said these words before expanding his wings and flying away. "You can't step in my way. Father I will become the ruler of this clan if it's the last thing I do! No matter what any one says or dose... So stick to you little scripture and make kamui lord of the Kat clan, and see what happens! I'll be back!" After Daisaku said that he flu away. Lord frank did not like what he just heard. He had remembered something in the scripture about a son that will save the clan and one that will destroy it. He tried to remember what his father told him and his brother when Frank was prince. "My sons you must always remember when good is born there is always darkness, lurking around right behind it. Now frank you are my youngest son and you or your brother will become successor of becoming lord of this clan but we will only know once your old enough that your birth make will appear. The son with the start birth make on their for head will become lord, but the other son with be second in line unless, their born with scar like birth marks under their eyes. That birth marks only mean distraction and hatred and is a very bad omen! The star birthmark means light and happiness. Now this happens every century or so." Lord Haru said two his two sons. My father was right since no bad omens were born last century this must mean that my son Daisaku is the bad omen this century! What should I do is their any way to save him?" He thought long and hard and then an Idea pop in his head. "Maybe if I look in the scripture it will have an answer"! Lord frank looks into the sky and let out a sigh. "Father what would have you done in my situation?" Then a faded image of his father Lord Haru. Pop in the back of Lord Franks mind. "I really do miss you I wish kusanagi hadn't killed you and mother!  
Many months later no one ever herd from Daisaku they thought he just gave up, so his name started to fade away from their mind as they went back to there every day lives. Months turned into years and no singe of Daisaku. Kamui now being 14 he was looking like his father every day, he became smarted and stronger and could use his summons very well. He was standing in the family garden looking at the lovely blue sky. His long light blue hair moved in the mid summer eve breeze his long robe moved side to side gently hitting the sides of his legs, he smiled softly as he moved his bangs out of the way of his light hazel eyes, his wings moved softly in the wind while he sighed thinking of his brother Daisaku. "Big brother were are you?" he said in a soft voice "I miss you so much brother, why did you leave me?" A small tear formed as he thought of his brother, he started to turn around as he headed back to his room, his robe moved side to side and his wings played softly in the wind like a ribbon moving in the wind. His hair hitting him softly in the face, he moved his hair to his shoulders as he kept walking, he stopped dead in his track as he sensed something evil and full of hatred, he looked to his side as he saw a figure in the shadows, he stood their staring at the person in shadows he made a fist and screams while pointing to the shadow. "HEY YOU SHOW YOUR SELF, BEFOR I HAVE TO OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON YOU!!!!!!!" he smiled thinking that should scare the guy away but, boy was he wrong, the guy snickers and opened his eyes, they glowed in the darkness sending a chill down Kamui's spine. He slowly started to shake as he took a stance his father showed him in his lessons. "YOU, YOU, YOU better show your self!!" he said in a scared voice, The figure smiled and cracked his knuckles and threw something on the ground next to Kamui it rolled to his feet, Kamui looked at it puzzled, he looked closer and closer and closer, he moved it a little and jumped back in shock, tears started to roll down his cheeks, as he stared at his fathers decapitated head. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TELL ME!!!" he screamed as his eyes started to glow with hatred, the guy stepped out of the shadows and smiled his hair moved in the wind his long nails dripping in his fathers blood "It's me Kamui your brother Daisaku I come back for what is rightfully mine." Kamui stood there in shock while looking at his brother and fathers head on the floor. Kamui bit his lip hard almost making it bleed, he clench his fist harder and looked at his brother with tears rolling down his cheek. "You'll pay for this!" " What was that brother?" Daisaku said while snickering softly. Then Kamui Screamed, "I'll kill you.... YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!"  
To be continued 


End file.
